A Piece of Heaven
by Ms.Stylinson-Mentalista
Summary: What if Jane visited Lisbon before 2 years had passed? Jane and Lisbon/Jisbon/Jello -Flawlessly edited ;)-


**A.N. This is my first story, so please bear with me. But it's not that bad, please review..**  
><strong>***This is the updated version..Thanks for your reviews! And to Idonthaveaname..thanks for pointing it out...'cause I would never have seen it..but it was the way I had first typed and saved it because I'm not actually allowed to write things like that..its just our culture..I had published it just like that..sorry..And thanks!<strong>  
><strong>And also thanks to Cannon's son &amp; DaboGirl..***<strong>

**Warnings - Minor spoilers for season 6, happens between 06x08 & 06x09**

**Rating- K+**

**Disclaimer: Err..yeah, I don't own anything, obviously..**

**A Piece of Heaven**

Sheriff Teresa Lisbon was lying on her bed on a Saturday evening, her head swimming with loneliness, and love. It had been almost a year since Jane left. Her Jane. The only person in the whole world she could hate, and love at the same time. With more of the hate part.

She had found herself forgiving and forgetting each and every stupid act he put on every time they solved a case.

Especially when catching Red John. He had left a huge mess for her to clean up.

He was the reason she got arrested, fired and ended up in Washington, of all places, with a job that kept her securely within 4 very small walls at all times.

And yet, here she was, wondering whether she would ever see him again, and actually missing him. The only thing that kept her from scarring the earth for him, were his letters . She had read and re-read them countless times, reassuring herself that he was okay, that he was breathing. Ofcourse, she wanted him to be happy, living the life he always wanted in complete freedom, but.. she never thought that it would be this hard on her.

Now, she was miserable.

And it had taken her six months to actually realize why she was missing him so much.

Why she had forgiven him time and again.

Why she always felt protective of him.

And why she had kept his letters in a special box only to open it again and again.

She was helplessly and irrevocably in love with him.

When she had realized it, it had hit her like a 1000-kilo rock on her head. She had felt really lost for a few days, crying tears of regret. Regretting the fact that she never actually got to say good bye. it was even worse because she had been about to do it and then changed her mind.

That day, when he had asked for her gun, asking her to trust him, she had felt so sorry for him, for all that he had gone through, and also happy that he was finally able to get a burden off his shoulders. And right then, she had wanted to hug him and and tell him to be careful.

But she never did it.

And now, she was wasting away on her bed because of it. Just then, a piercing noise woke her from her daydream. The doorbell. Sighing , she got up slowly and made her way downstairs. She was still getting used to the new house, and she almost knocked over a small table at the end of the stairs. She really was having a bad day.

But when she looked through the peephole, she forgot everything. She could not believe what she saw. She opened the door to confirm her sight. Yes, she could see what was in front of her, but her brain refused to actually process what she was seeing.

Yes, she thought after a minute, he's really here. He was standing in her doorway, all smiles, with his beautiful blonde curls, and, she noticed, a blonde beard to match.

"It's getting a little chilly..Mind if I come in?"

"Oh, sorry...yeah, come in" She closed the door behind him and just kept staring at his face she spent so many sleepless nights thinking about.

Jane chuckled lightly."It's so good to see you", he whispered.

"Yeah, you too".

That was all she got to say before being tightly pulled against Jane's chest. And his welcoming warmth spread throughout her body, flaring her love for him and making her blood course through her veins at an unbelievable speed.

It wasn't until she felt Jane's shirt beneath her face getting wet, that she realized she was crying. Jane had noticed immediately. "It's alright Lisbon, everything's fine", he whispered into her hair while stroking her back gently, making her bury herself deeper into Jane's arms. He just rocked them lightly from side to side, whispering small, comforting words every now and then.

Jane moved them to the couch in her living room, where they sat in each other's arms for a long time. After a while, she realized that she hadn't asked anything about his visit.

"What exactly are you doing here? You're still wanted for murder"

Jane looked at her with an expression she had never seen before. He looked so vulnerable, so lost and...hurt.

"I came to see you.I couldn't help myself.I didn't mean to get you in any more trouble..I'm sorry..." He started to get up. Lisbon panicked."No!Please, I didn't mean for it to come out that way.." She grabbed his hand. Jane smiled and returned to his position.

"I missed you", she said, caressing the soft hands she had missed so much.

"I missed you too", and they reveled in yet another snuggle.

They spent the night catching up on the stuff that Jane had missed and what had been too long to put in Jane's letters.

"Are you really happy now, with your new life and all?"Lisbon asked, just to see his reaction.

"Well...as happy as I can be for a wanted fugitive" he chuckled."But, well..." he looked at her with a soft expression in his eyes. "I realized, that my life wouldn't actually be complete unless I was surrounded with people who cared about me. And that definitely includes you, and so, I came. So yeah, not really happy being alone on an island, though it is practically paradise"

"Oh, Jane" Lisbon really felt sorry for him. He seemed to be stuck in a vortex of bad luck.

"Are you going back?", she asked quietly.

The torn expression on Jane's face told her what she wanted to she knew.

"Lisbon, I-"

"It's alright.I completely understand" she really did. How could he be here, where the arrest warrants for him were too many that there was a special team dedicated to finding him?

"I just wanted to know...to save myself the worry."

"I'm sorry, Lisbon. You know that. I told you that in almost all of my letters. I had to do what I did. But if what i did didn't have any legal consequences, I never would have left you and the team"

"I know, it's just that...I was so scared. I had no idea what had happened to you, if you were safe. And you have no idea how grateful I am for those letters. Thank you...and continue, please"

Jane gave a short, bitter laugh. "I hardly deserve a thank you, from you, of all people."

"You know that you're an idiot, right?"

"Meh. Somewhat."

" Seriously. You had enough things on your head to cope without me. And yet, you knew I'd be worried and wrote. And I just thanked God that you did. And you, ofcourse.. But you know what I mean.."

Right then, a police car drove past her house, its sirens wailing. Jane flinched.

"I should go. My flight leaves at dawn. I have to stop by my motel room for some things, if it even still exists..I'll probably have to search through a room of lost things or whatever.", he said, standing up. Lisbon automatically stood with him.

"Your flight leaves tomorrow? When did you get here?"

"This morning"

"You were serious when you said that you needed to see me", she said, amused.

"Ofcourse I you think I'd lie to you about things like that?"

Lisbon was silent.

"Oh" He remembered what he had done to her, the helpless look on her face when he sped away, leaving her alone on the beach.

"Ofcourse, you don't trust me now"

"I do", Lisbon interrupted him immediately, "I do, Jane. But it's..it's hard, you know? After all the things I went through without you, I sort of..put my guard up again, more permanently, I guess"

"Again?"

She looked down. "Like before I met you"

"In short, I ruined your life, and walked out of it as nothing happened." Jane seemed a bit annoyed now. He really was annoyed, angry even, with himself.

"No! I-"

"I know how you feel Teresa. It's okay. It's normal. But you should know that I never intended any of it. I wanted to keep you safe. Because evidently, anyone who is remotely associated with me has a miserable life. And I didn't just walk out of your life. That's why I came back. To show that to you"

Lisbon's face was now awash with tears, her eyes supplying them endlessly. She stood silently for a moment, staring at his face. She stepped towards him, and circled her arms around him, her small frame fragile against his, and hugged him as if it would protect them from all evil in the world.

Jane was taken by surprise. He had expected her to kick him out, realizing that he really had ruined her life. But no, he thought, as he brought her even closer to him, she had chosen to forgive him, for the millionth time.

"I love you, Teresa"

"I love you too...I always have"

Right then, they didn't care about the plane that was waiting for him, or about the million secret service guys that could be spying on them.

Right then, they had each other.

And for Jane and Lisbon, it was a piece of heaven.


End file.
